codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Mason
"Ben, I'm not gonna let go--, NOOOO!" - Lewis Mason to Ben Paul seconds before Ben's death, in the Mission: 'Around Every Corner'. Lewis Mason was a 18 year old when he first joined the US Army, he was a quickly ranked to Private First Class and was lead by Sergeant Eccleston during a war (fan-fic war) in 1934. About two years later Mason is promoted to Staff Sergeant with Eccleston now a Second Lieutenant World War II was a hard time for Mason, in 1944 he lost his best and closest friend, Jack Smith due to a undercover German. Jack was shot in the back of the head during the Battle of the Bulge, he was buried in Belgium World War Graveyard. Mason worked with the Soviets for some time with Viktor Reznov, in 1945, Hitler was killed and the war ended in Europe... Mason was always involved with the bombing of Nagasaki and Hiroshima at the end of 1945... World War II World War II was a hard time for Mason, in 1944 he lost his best and closest friend, Jack Smith due to a undercover German. Jack was shot in the back of the head during the Battle of the Bulge, he was buried in Belgium World War Graveyard. Mason worked with the Soviets for some time with Viktor Reznov, in 1945, Hitler was killed and the war ended in Europe... Mason was always involved with the bombing of Nagasaki and Hiroshima at the end of 1945... The Cold War The Cold War The Cold War was intense for Mason, with his son in Operation 40, he fought in the Angolan Civil War while fighting with Jonas Savimbi, but Jonas doesn't tell Alex Mason about his father's involvement in the civil war due to a agreement between them. Invasional Civil War Invasional Civil War Now a Lieutenant Colonel in the US Army Rangers, this was Lewis' final days, in a invasion of Russia, the soldier's squad fought on the rooftops of the village to cover Alpha squad, they succeed in doing so. But when the squad gets to the top a belltower, a Russian grabs MSgt. Ben Paul by the neck, Lewis kills the Russian but the floor gets loose, Ben began to fall, but Lewis grabs him by the arm, Ben then says, "You know what's going to happen now.." Ben was a depressed person and he requested to be dropped, Lewis did his orders, even by a low-class soldier... About a day later, one soldier goes missing, Lewis sees their cap laying on the grass of a mansion which was now their base. The Lt. Colonel climbed over the fence, seeing a US AR radio belonging to the mission soldier, Mason picks up the radio, then is suddenly stabbed with a combat knife, in the vein, by a Russian in a hidden spot... Mason then kills the attacker, the wound is causing a infection in his arm... Final Hours Final Hours The remaining squad now know of the infection in his arm, they go to the Morgue nearby to look for the soldier... Lewis sees an elevator shaft and pulls it open, he then feels disoriented and weak as he stumbled backwards, he then passes out. About 30 minutes later, Mason amputates off his left arm, (from the person who has amputated it eyes) Later, he loses the rest of his squad, he finds out the location by the radio he found earlier... He goes to a hotel, he then confronts the stranger and has a conversation, the kidnapped soldier sneaks out and smashes the stranger's head with an wine bottle. Mason finishes the Stranger off by choking him to death. Mason and the soldier escape the hotel but there are hundreds of Russians outside, they find Russian uniforms and put them on... All goes well until Lewis passes out, the soldier drags him into a jewellery store in the town. Lewis then explains the infection in his arm, then realised it was too late. The soldier helps Mason up but he collapses in the outside the exit-room, the soldier then kills the guard and grabs a gun, Mason then tells the soldier to kill him or leave him, (Player-Determined) that was the end of Lewis Mason, good friend, great soldier and leader, one of the greatest soldiers of the US Army Rangers and US Army...